


【FOG电竞/鱼食】恶人自有恶人磨 R18

by SakurahiRei



Category: FOG[电竞] - 漫漫何其多 | FOG[Diàn Jìng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakurahiRei/pseuds/SakurahiRei
Summary: 摘要：他一般不会刻意去打量别人房内的布置，可余邃房间里的某个箱子让他无法不去在意——
Relationships: 鱼食
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	【FOG电竞/鱼食】恶人自有恶人磨 R18

**Author's Note:**

> 《愿赌服输》后续  
> 警告：Я，enemas，bdsm，无插入，dirty talk，单方面十分十分dom的余神和状况外时崽  
> 配对：余邃x时洛  
> 申明：我不拥有角色。  
> 其他：又是和亲友口嗨的产物…太长了…下次得少说点…因为余神太温柔了，写不出更过分的东西orz

他不知道为什么会变成这样。  
当他走进余邃的房间，与往常相同，在训练开始前习惯性地靠进恋人的怀里发十几分钟呆，非要等到全身都被对方身上的气味包裹得严严实实了，才愿意扎进楼下那个塞满了邋遢宅男味的训练室——  
——之后的事情只是就这么发生了。  
老乔来敲门的时候，他才从宛如棉花絮的幻觉中被抛出来。  
此时，他正难耐地坐在电脑前听另外几人絮絮叨叨，而他的思绪却由不得自己控制，连同全身上下所有的毛孔都在随之颤动。  
他觉得自己不太好。

余邃靠着椅背若有所思地盯着自己屏幕，在队友和教练的声音中，勉为其难地将注意力分给了他们一点儿，剩余的部分则时不时飘向不远处的小孩儿，丝毫不吝啬。  
五十多分钟前，他的男孩儿出于好奇，终于在第四次回头时，朝他房间角落里的皮箱抬了抬下巴。  
那是一个大约三尺不到的手提箱，除了金色的锁扣外通体黑色。其实它杵在余邃的寝室里有大半个月了，起初他以为这只是个普通行李箱，直到第不知道多少次在这儿过夜后，他意识到自己从没见过whisper打开它。  
时洛从对方温暖柔软的怀里站起身，朝角落走去，甚至煞有其事地三步一回头地打量余邃的神情。而后者仍保持着原先的姿势，歪歪斜斜靠在单人沙发中，脸上挂着似笑非笑的表情，对此并不为所动。  
于是男孩儿再一次指着那个皮箱，钻着牛角尖问他，那是什么？  
余邃的手正撑在自己脖颈处，他若有所思地捏了捏自己后颈处的发丝。他的房间没有拉上窗帘，从他的角度看，小孩儿恰好站在稀稀落落的月光里，发色和肤色的缘故，他整个人的轮廓都被晕开了一小圈淡淡的柔光。  
余邃眨了眨眼，询问他是不是好奇。  
时洛皱起眉，开始发觉自己再往前一步就可能要落入捕食者的圈套。他沉默了会儿，在令人心头发痒的寂静中，转身自己去触碰皮箱的锁扣。  
你怕不怕我打开它？少年的手指虚搭在金属扣上，他看着对方玩笑的眼神，几乎已经确定他就是在等自己主动踏出第一步的那天。  
我怕，余邃说道，我怕得不得了，你可千万别不打开。

时洛倏地起身，突如其来的动静把众人吓了一跳，宸火就坐在他的旁边，险些被少年来势汹汹的大招逼退三米。  
“你怎么了？”他拧起眉毛，古怪地看向今夜明显不在状态中的人。  
“…没……”时洛咬了咬下唇，轻轻呼出一口气，他拉扯着自己开衫外套的衣摆，抓起被他放在桌上当玩具的火机，头也不回地朝门外走去，“我上个厕所……”  
宸火莫名其妙地看着门咔哒一声在眼前被合上，适度打量着另一位局中人，小心翼翼开口问道：“这都几回了？他汆稀啊？”  
余邃没理他，回头看了眼身后，朝老乔打了声招呼便跟了出去。  
“不是，你俩怎么上厕所也得一起的吗——？！”  
他砰得一声把宸火的声音关在门内，下了一楼兜了圈，找人的同时顺势收回不久前留在底楼卫生间的作案工具。余邃趿拉着鞋走到训练室门口侧耳听了听里面动静，随后提着手里的袋子，心情不错地朝顶层宿舍走去。  
不出意外地，他在自己房间找到了小狗。

时洛坐在地毯上，他上半身趴在床边，双手正交叠放着。腹部的胀痛感让他没能爬进卫生间，或者说能忍到自己上下楼这个限度，已经是他的极限了。  
他听到门被推开的声音，不必抬头便知道是罪魁祸首跟在自己屁股后面溜进了门。时洛有些想跟余邃赌气，如果知道他还有这么一样杀手锏，是死自己也不会选择对猎人的陷阱自投罗网。  
余邃将门在自己身后关上，顺带反手拧了门锁。他把绒布袋扔到地上，笑眯眯地看见狼崽在重物的落地声中抖了抖。小孩儿不情不愿地缓缓抬起头，兜住两颗黑曜石的眼眶较往常的情事中更红，他眼里还有些浓重的水汽，不知是因为长时间搁在手臂上的缘故，还是被肚子里的东西逼出的，总之余邃很喜欢就是了。  
这副凶狠却可怜巴巴的模样，最能点燃他心底的那一小窜导火线。  
余邃不紧不慢地走到他面前，一手插在裤兜里，一手拖住少年的下巴，指肚逗宠物似的在他下颌上搔刮了两下。他没有弯腰，反倒挺直了身板居高临下地打量起被灌肠液折磨的人，迫使对方仰起头颅，露出脆弱的脖颈——而就算如此相距甚远，余邃却还是觉得有咚咚作响的心跳声从皮下脉搏里，落在他的耳膜上。  
他的视线缓缓向下移去，时洛的外套是从他的衣柜里拿的——因为是件普通的黑色开衫，并没有引起其他人的多虑——有些宽松的领口让里面旖旎的风光刚好落在余邃的眼里。他注意到小孩儿已经把拉链向下拉了一半，因此透过薄薄的T恤衫，腹部不正常的弧度也被余光捕捉到。  
他舔了舔嘴，弯起眉眼问：“怎么坐在地上，还想让我抱你去浴室吗？像那天一样？”  
时洛似是被人用绳索牵扯着，他下意识地努力向上微抬身子，鼻尖刚好落在对方裆部附近，愈发浓烈的情色味道冲击着他的大脑皮层。他被熏得有些晕乎乎的，闻言茫然看向发问者，半晌才后知后觉反应过来，他是在说那次产卵。时洛触电似的向后缩了缩，一下子失去依靠让他险些撞在床角上。小孩儿手掌撑在毛茸茸地毯上，板起脸无声谢绝了对方的“好意“，挣扎着从地上跪起身来。而正当此时，时洛突然意识到了问题的严重性——  
——他站不起来。  
少年的身子维持在某个动作前后，僵硬地停在半路。他的双腿在刚才挪进这间房时便用尽了力气，而长时间跪坐又火上浇油不负众望地麻痹了神经；腰腹处的重力与正逐渐升腾的快感显然让他无法再驾驭更多的动作。  
而步行……他沉默着想到，除此之外，他还可以爬过去……可这一切都建立在身边没有别人的情况下。  
时洛在余邃即将打破这一段尴尬而诡异的气氛时，愤愤地回头盯住猎食者，眼睛红得像极了即将投入战场的孤狼。  
余邃看着对方别扭的姿势，显然意识到了这一点。于是恶魔不怀好意，他大步走到小孩儿面前，在对方以为自己要被抱起前，将他整个人重新压回地面。  
“你…你干什么？！”时洛有些惊恐地看着压在身上的人，在他的记忆中，这个人从来没有对自己有过过激的行为，因此当余邃像只恶狼似的把自己按在地上不得动弹时，时洛第一次感受到了恐慌。  
余邃绕在脑后的头发散了下来，发梢划过时洛的脸，沾上了点泪水，湿漉漉地戳在他耳边。他觉得有些痒，下意识转头避开发丝，刚好露出颈边的皮肤却被人看准时机，毫不犹豫吮如口中。  
“余邃！”时洛痛呼了一声，双手抵住对方的胸膛想将人推开。颈窝处的疼痛愈发强烈，男人热乎乎的气息和有力的啃咬吸吮几乎让他觉得自己的皮脂正在燃烧。他曲起双腿，想要将人蹬开，却不料反被趁机挤入腿间，胯部的相撞让他下半身几乎整个被顶起。  
这一撞，让他肚子里的液体迅速翻滚着向上方内脏冲去又落回。时洛噤了声，脸唰得一下白了个度，连气音都忘了出。短暂的疼痛过后，扑面而来的快感浪潮将他拍死在岸边，藏在底裤里的阴茎开始逐渐抬头，顶端甚至渗出了些许前液。  
余邃发觉了这一点，他放开被自己啃得通红的脖颈，抬头坏心眼地调侃着小孩儿，时不时又摆动起下身，一下下拿自己的裆部去磨蹭对方的，勃起的阴茎隔着几层厚实布料，将小时神顶得完全苏醒过来。  
时洛一把抱住对方，指肚在余邃背后轻重不一地抠着，时而又将他身上那件价格不菲的衣服攥成一团。他在男人耳边小声呜咽着，后穴里堵住灌肠液的肛塞因为穴道不受控制的收缩而有些向外滑，细小的水流从微不可见的缝隙中漏出，彻底毁了他身上那条白色运动裤。  
“你要脱下来么？”余邃一手手肘横过来抵在时洛头顶，一手拉开外套拉链，撩起小孩儿的T恤，他的指尖沿着胸腹间隐约的线条向下摸索去，鼓起的腹部在手掌下微微颤动。  
现在他能看清了，两层布料之下青涩又色情的少年躯体，此时却被撑得宛如一个怀胎三月的孕妇。余邃觉得自己有些血脉贲张，他深深呼出一口气，用鼻尖整蹭着对方脸侧耳畔，温热呼吸跟随一上一下的挺身，在时洛颈窝和脸颊上辗转流连。  
“……嗯…？”时洛哼哼唧唧地在他耳边小声呻吟，裸露在外上半身挺起贴在对方的胸膛上，逐渐发硬的乳尖被蹭得有些通红，“什…什em？”时洛半眯起眼睛，身子微微上下晃动，他盯住了恋人在他眼前一张一合的唇，抬头伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔。  
“小狗……”余邃轻声笑了笑，拨开对方散在额前短短的刘海，低头用唇瓣描摹少年的轮廓。他决定不重复刚才那句话，等时神自己意识到裤子湿哒哒地粘在身上，那一定会更有意思。  
他顶了他一会儿，有好一阵没有说话，直到空气里布料的摩擦声与喘气都盖不住咕啾咕啾粘哒哒的声音时，余邃托住小孩儿的后腰和背部，用力把人轻轻捞起撞上墙壁。  
时洛急促地倒吸了一口气，他的后背并没什么痛感，但垫在身后的双手彻底把自己从情欲中拉了出来。时洛瞬间挺直了身板，靠在对方怀里扭头去看人的手背。余邃揉了揉他汗湿的头发，起身朝别处走去。狼崽的视线始终盯着他垂在身侧的手，以至于对方朝那个角落中的皮箱里拿了什么东西都彻底地忽视了。  
“你的手……”  
“好着呢。”余邃走回来，蹲到他身前，伸出手翻了几下给他看看。时洛放下心来，他向后靠在墙上，呼吸仍有些不稳。小孩儿皱着眉，突如其来的空档让他有些出神而不知所措。  
余邃安静地看了他一会儿，与落在身上的月光相反，炙热的视线终于把对方盯得重新将注意力放过来。  
时洛呆呆地抬起脸，这才发现男人骨节分明的手上正拿着个皮圈——应该是项圈，他在乱成一团浆糊的脑袋里好不容易将这个令人难以置信的词搜刮出来，还未来得及开口挤点什么音节出来，余邃就吻上自己。他舌尖灵活地滑进时洛微张的嘴中，直朝敏感的上颚舔去。  
时洛哼唧着抵抗了几下，没多会儿便软成一滩水，甚至认为自己可能已经融进了恋人的身体里。他感到自己伸长的脖子上贴上了冰凉的东西，接着呼吸一紧，在从脑后传来轻微的咔哒声里，余邃终于停下了对自己的攻城略地。  
他躬起背部，额头抵在对方肩膀上，低头喘气。方才借着月光，他留意到套在自己脖子上的黑色项圈前装饰了几个英文字母，而此时才看见它正下方有个一指节宽的小环，与金属同色的细铁链挂在上头，一直贴着他身子蔓延至对方的手里。时洛抬起头，菜刀眼唰得横向似笑非笑的人，他知道余邃喜欢喊他小狗，但第一次被以这种用写着“baby dog”的项圈栓住，到底是让小孩儿有点气。  
他试着吞咽了几下，决定忽略这个尴尬的局面：“我…我什么时候能……”他咬牙切齿地问道。  
“能…？”  
“……别装，”时洛几乎要长出犬牙，他刚刚被人按在地上摩擦了好一阵子，就算有肛塞，这会儿也已经有点憋不住那两袋液体了，“你明明知道……”他小声嘀咕着，祈祷余邃最好不要摆出无辜的表情。  
从某种意义上来说，时洛确实如愿以偿，但当对方用力扯了下牵引链的时候，他就知道他肯定没那么容易放过自己。  
时洛被扯进了男人怀里，身上的外套半掉不掉的挂在肩膀上，他皱起眉，挣了几下把它甩到一边。  
余邃的手适时地蹭过他的手臂，引得对方一阵微颤，他笑了笑，把小孩儿搂在怀里轻轻拍着他的背，低头温柔地在他耳边轻轻蹭了蹭，好像刚才那个动作蛮横霸道不讲理的人不是他似的。时洛在心底翻了个白眼，他自觉地把头向后仰去，主动送上还未被对方留下吻痕的锁骨窝。  
医疗师的另一只手尚在他身上摸索着，看到幼崽将弱点暴露在自己面前，便毫不客气地啃了上去。他今天咬得很用力，早些时候已经在被项圈遮盖住的皮肤上留下深红色的痕迹，此时应该已经变得有些发紫。他曾经留意过时洛对亲吻的偏爱程度，除却接吻之外，小孩儿对于自己把头埋在他颈窝里撕咬情有独钟。这是个有意思且令人心动的发现，时洛在情事上通常不会太过主动，就他那倔强的性格和难以撬开的嘴，他是绝对不会同余邃说喜欢他碰自己哪里的。  
余邃伸出舌头舔了舔他的锁骨，将思绪收回，在对方轻轻的喟叹中叼住皮肉，咬上他形状好看的骨骼。他余光里收进了时洛脸上的潮红、落在白色地毯上的月光与树影，以及——  
——余邃用力吸了几下，探头舔掉少年眼角溢出的生理泪水。他缓缓看向房间角落里打开的皮箱，视线从右半侧一根根挂着的皮鞭与手拍上扫荡而过。  
“洛洛……”他没回头，突然喊了声还在他怀里不安扭动着的人。  
“嗯…？”时洛睁开眼，看着男人弧度美好的下巴。  
余邃转过头来重新望进小孩儿的眼底，他的手掌从对方胸口挪到了胃部。时洛瞬间绷紧了身子，他吞了吞口水，等待对方的下一句话。而不知为何，他觉得余邃此时看着他的双眼，颇有点狠色。  
“想把里面的东西弄出来吗？”他轻轻按了按他的胃部，“肚子很胀吧？”  
时洛触电似的颤了下，身子下意识地逃离对方的手掌，而余邃偏偏预判了他的逃窜，直接用跪坐的姿势将他两条腿都压得死死的。  
“知道为什么这么对你吗？”男人轻柔地用指节在他腹部搔刮着，另一只手扒在他运动裤的皮筋上，慢慢将他被汗水和液体粘在身上的裤子拉下一半。余邃视线落到时洛的底裤上，对着深色布料沾上的体液挑了挑眉，他捂上对方再次硬起来的下身，调侃着问他什么时候射的。  
时洛憋红了脸，心里又气又害怕，他浑身不敢动弹，生怕余邃那只在自己肚子上作恶的手向下——  
“——啊！”他倏地弓起身起来，弯曲的脊椎骨将整个人送入猎人的陷阱。时洛向后用手肘撑着地面，攥紧了身下不知价格的毛地毯，耳朵里的鸣声已经堵住他大脑的神经，让他完全忘了怎样思考。内脏挤压的痛感让他从快感的瑶池里，瞬间坠入更深的冰川。  
“余邃！！”他红了眼，泪水不受控制地从眼角滑落下去。  
时洛发着抖，方才勃起的阴茎已经软了下去。他有些不敢相信这个男人真的这么做了——就在他这么祈祷千万不要的前一秒，他宛如盘在他脑中的神经，完全猜透了他的心思。  
时洛看着对方与往常并无差异的脸，弯弯的眼睛里甚至还盛着一汪柔情，他喘了几下，放软声线又喊他一声。  
“怎么了，舍得开口了吗洛洛？”他低头继续抚摸着小孩儿有些痉挛的小腹，指尖朝上一下下推揉着肚腩。  
“你、你别呜呜……”时洛一把抓住他的手臂，胸口剧烈起伏着，“别他妈按…！”幼崽摇了摇头，牵引链跟着动作发出清脆的叮当声响。  
余邃攥着链条另一头猛地向后一攥，时洛忽地松开手去撑地面。男人把人圈在自己怀里，凑到对方通红的脸边耳鬓厮磨：“怎么对前辈这么说话？队长没教过你吗，嗯？”  
时洛脑袋里嗡得响了声，他在冰凉的墙壁和温热的怀抱当中左右为难，而余邃那双该死的性感的手还在自己肚子上推揉按压，他甚至能听到内脏里翻滚的水声。  
他在…说什么……？时洛瞪着眼，突然有些不敢抬眼去看近在咫尺的恋人，目光扎进了余邃外套上的拉链环上。屋内气温明明不低，可他却起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。以往能抚平他心底所有不安和焦躁的声音，像是姗姗来迟的冬风，将整片生机吹得荒凉。  
他有些晃神，不太明白这是怎么了。  
“说话。”  
时洛猛地回过神，被人托着下巴抬起头。他的睫毛颤了颤，冷色的光线下像是片即将掉落的枯叶瑟瑟发抖。  
“什么……”时洛低吟了几声，弓起背忍下一轮排泄感。  
余邃无声看着他，对方的头发早前被汗水浸湿，因为过长时间处于冷淡期而干透；接着由于自己过分的行为，现在又黏糊糊地在额前打着卷。而那张白净的小脸上，也被冷汗和泪水糊得乱七八糟。时洛瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛，牙齿在自己下唇上留下一小排不深不浅的牙印。他皱着眉，看起来对身体里的过度压迫十分不适，而性器却又与显露出来的神情背道而驰，在几轮施压下，再一次不争气地抬起了头。余邃有些哭笑不得，他想了会儿，将牵引链另一头的皮圈套在手腕上，他一手圈住小孩儿的上身，一手托在他膝盖内侧把人打横抱起走向浴室。  
他到底还是有些不太忍心再让他憋下去，从把第一次灌进的液体排出再立马灌入第二次算起，加上方才在屋内亲昵的时间，也得有三十多分钟了。  
余邃一脚踢开浴室的门，用手肘顶了下浴霸的开关。  
好歹先——  
——“你…！时洛？！”  
他怀里突然一沉，躺在臂弯里的人身子侧歪直直向下滑去。余邃的注意力全在调控浴室内的温度上，此时的突发状况让他险些没扶稳。他向前跨了一步，在小孩儿即将摔下去之前用膝盖抵了抵，靠着冰冷的瓷砖缓缓蹲下身来。  
“时洛？”余邃捧住对方的脸，后者眼睛半眯着，细长的睫毛被翻滚而出的泪水浸得粘在了一起；他眉心拧成一团，跟着身体筋挛的频率时而松开又皱起。时洛靠在余邃的肩上，有好长一段时间只是张着嘴说不出话，就连氧气都钻不进体内，直到把自己脸憋得通红，这才深深倒吸了一口气，却又因嘴里来不及吞咽下的唾液呛得直咳嗽。  
他挂在腿弯上的裤子被前后喷出的乱七八糟的液体彻底打湿了一大片，就连跟他贴在一起的余邃也一同被牵连了进去。时洛低下头，迷迷糊糊中羞愤地恨不得钻进下水道。一时气急让他反倒没法停下咳嗽，缩在男人怀里哆嗦得像块破布，他双眼通红，盯住余邃的外套一口咬了上去，把声音全都堵在布料里，沉闷闷的。  
余邃回过神来，他从架子上扯了两块浴巾下来，在地上铺开把人放上去。他褪下时洛的裤子，这才从里头找到被括约肌挤出的金属肛塞，滑腻得像是刚从润滑液里捞出来。他把它丢进水池里，索性把自己身上的衣服裤子也脱了个干净。余邃把暖风给开了，挑起浴缸上方的龙头，等着热水将其填满。  
“……”  
“什么？”余邃正想去取罐新的沐浴液，闻声停下动作回头。  
时洛头靠着瓷砖，一手揉着自己还有些不适的肚子，他看着对方细窄的腰胯，问：“我说，”他顿了一下，清清自己沙哑的嗓子，“你之前是不是……说了什么？”  
“说了什么？”余邃把沐浴液搁在浴池边上，走到小孩儿身边蹲下，伸出手拨了拨他头发。  
“就…刚才……”  
“…刚才？”  
“……”时洛语塞，突然想咬住在自己脸侧晃来晃去的手。  
余邃无奈地笑了笑：“洛洛，你不说明白，我可听不懂。”  
小孩儿张了张嘴，似是要破口大骂，罢了又只是软下身子，躺回角落里自生自灭：“……你好烦。”  
“我好烦。”余邃重复着，他捻起对方白色偏硬的发丝搓了搓。他大概知道时洛想问什么，只是这会儿自己那点小心思，早就被小崽子可怜兮兮的样子给浇灭一大半。余邃慢吞吞地顺着他被项圈束住的脖子向下看去，一边哗啦啦的水声此时到有些扎耳。他看了看对方身下仍翘着的阴茎，手指从腰侧滑到他胯部，打算替人撸出来——  
——时洛一把抓住他的手腕，软乎乎的掌心好像要把凸出的腕骨都捂得要融化。  
余邃抬起眼皮，以为他太累了，不想眼前白花花毛茸茸的一片。时洛的头低得很低，简直想钻进自己的胸口，而露出的脖子、颈窝和耳朵却红得要滴血。余邃看不到他的表情，以为对方又有哪里不舒服了，刚想把他脸抬起来，就听到一阵能把他心都给化了的哼哼声。  
“你…你……你是不是想，”时洛抠起脚趾，支支吾吾道，“你是不是…要打我……刚才、在屋里……我看到你朝那边看了…”他虽然下了决心，觉得咬咬牙可能就过去了，但真到了要说出口的时候，还是羞愧得恨不得给自己两巴掌：“你可别当我傻…我、我…我虽然也没见过，但总能听说吧……别老把我当小孩…余邃，我说过吧，我喜欢你，你想对我做什么都行，我不会……你！你笑什么！”时洛说话声越来越轻，终于轻到能听见对方细微的吸气声时，狼崽噤声，瞪圆了眼猛地抬头，看见男人靠在墙边憋笑憋得肩膀直抖。  
“你又笑！我他m…！”  
好气。  
时洛呲牙咧嘴地气红了眼，他一把撒开余邃的手，扶着墙自己起来，嘴里两排糯米牙磨得咔咔作响。他踉踉跄跄地朝卧室走去，打算把渣男的衣柜洗劫一空，以报复自己被弄脏的衣服裤子。  
而正当他打算踩到白色地毯上的一瞬间，身后突如其来的牵引力拉扯住他的脖子，让他整个人都向后倒去：“我…操！”  
时洛后背撞上另一人的前胸，被瓷砖捂凉的背部贴在温暖的躯体上，他抖了抖，扒拉着项圈的手指立马攥住了皮圈。  
“让你走了么？”余邃往一边拽了拽绳索，让小孩头向一侧偏去，自己下巴好搁在他的颈窝里。他鼻尖蹭过对方的耳后，急促热烈的呼吸与他身上的那阵清香又将时洛全权包裹住。  
他最受不了余邃亲昵的磨蹭，一下子便软了腰。男人的手掌顺着他的脊椎骨向下按去，宽大的掌心好像能把整段窄腰都卡在手下；接着却突然趁他尚且沉浸在爱抚中时，啪得一声打在臀部上。时洛被吓了一跳，他身子向上弹起，却被人手肘锁着喉，压在肩膀上按在原地不得动弹。  
余邃用力收紧五指，把他一侧盖着薄薄一层淡粉色的臀肉捏得发白，圆润的指甲卡进皮肉中，扎得小孩儿直吸气。他绕在时洛身前按住他的手臂缩了回来，转而攥着牵引链把人拉回热烘烘的浴室。  
“总这么不听话，是不是就等着被我训呢？“余邃把他拉到浴缸边上，将方才铺在一边的浴巾挪了过来，又添了几条，这才按住时洛的肩膀，他凑到对方耳边，故作生气地平复自己不稳的气息，罢了又刻意压低声线，“如你所愿。”  
时洛肩膀一沉，膝盖内侧被人轻轻顶了一下，两腿一软便跪了下去，好在地上毛毯多得不要钱似的，他倒也没觉得疼。链条撞在了浴缸边上，发出清脆的响声，时洛正要回头去看身后的人，却被按住了脑袋掰回去。  
“没让转就别转过来，“他指了指他面前的浴缸，“水满了记得关上，”男人顿了顿，揉了揉他后颈安慰似的让他等一会儿。  
时洛面无表情地在心底哦了一声，趁身后的脚步声逐渐远去，快速拉了拉卡着脖子的项圈，说实话它卡在喉咙上真的不太舒服。余邃……他从什么地方弄来这些东西的？…包括上次的那个……他不像是会自己买的人，难道又是谁送的吗？不，不不不，那也太奇怪了，暂且不提“礼物“是否能让对方称心如意，要真是如此……男孩儿打了个冷颤，呆呆地盯着龙头里哗哗流出的水，怀疑自己是否有必要重新给对方的交际圈定义一下。  
浴缸里的水已经漫过了两侧的把手，他回过神来伸手去把水龙头关掉。刚垂下手，便听见对方再次踏入了浴室，紧接着咔哒一声带上了门。  
时洛吞咽了一下，对于即将发生的、未知的事有些不安和兴奋，这直接导致下半身半软不硬的性器缓缓抬起了头。  
他等了会儿，直到膝盖都有些麻了都没听见身后再有什么动静。他有些纳闷，小幅度吸了一口气想张口说点儿什么，突然大腿后有一丝凉风，冰冷的皮质迅速贴了上来。余邃没有用力，只是用手里的细鞭碰了碰他。可小孩儿吓了一跳，整个人猛地抖了抖。  
“会跪吗？”  
“什么…什么？”时洛呼吸有点急，他没意识到自己问了两遍。  
男人笑了笑，他没接话，转而拿调教鞭在他两边大腿内侧分别点了点：“腿分开，与肩同宽。”他转过手腕，黑色细长的器具被垂直向上地从臀缝间拉扯而过，在男孩儿的战栗中点在尾椎骨上。余邃垂眸，暖色的灯光洒在小孩儿光洁白皙的脊背上，越过蝴蝶骨投下的小片阴影，顺着手里的细鞭落进两团臀肉中间。他抿了抿嘴，眯起眼提手用鞭子拍了拍对方后背，让他把腰板挺直。“肩膀打开，别缩成一团，”余邃拿过搁在洗手池边的绳索，举到时洛脸边晃了晃，“宝贝，手背到身后来，你不想我捆你吧？”  
时洛被撩得浑身微颤，没多想便将手背在身后。余邃看了眼，将他搁在屁股上的两只手抬起来，将手臂交叠在一块儿后摆到后腰处。  
“别咬自己，”余邃向后退了一小步，皮鞭搭在小孩儿颈窝处，“疼了就说，”他顿了顿，“你想怎么告诉我？”  
“……”  
“说话。”  
“我…不知道……”  
“安全词。”  
时洛眼睫颤了颤，浴池里的水还在轻微晃动，朝边上推开几小圈并不明显的涟漪。他不知道怎么开口，音节好像卡在喉咙里怎么都吐不出来。  
“我给过你机会了，也许你不想用，”余邃点了点头，细鞭直直向下滑落到他的臀部，“问你什么就回答，别不出声，”他再次提醒道，“疼了就喊出来，别咬自己，明白了吗？”  
时洛点点头。  
余邃轻轻笑了声，手腕一提，反手甩了一鞭。  
“啊！”他蓦地弓起身子，脖子上垂下的牵引链撞上浴缸边。  
“让你说话，这么快就忘了？明白了没。”  
“明…明白……”余邃并没用多少力，他甚至只觉得屁股上被轻轻划了一下，连刺痛都还说不上。可猝不及防的击打着实让他吓了一跳，惊恐之余，更多的是羞耻感。时洛背在身后的双手抓紧了自己手臂，在对方的命令下重新直起身来，他不出意外地听到他说这一下只是次好意提醒。  
“知道自己错在哪吗？”他垂眸，看着小孩儿臀部上一道清晰的淡粉色印子。  
“不知道……”他在余邃的视线死角里鼓起脸，诚实地回道。  
“未经允许进了我的房，乱动前辈屋内的东西，甚至擅自打开别人的箱子……”余邃有点好笑地看着他的背部跟着自己说出口的话逐渐僵硬，几乎能想象得出如果不是在这个状况下，时洛该扑过来咬自己了，他一定会鼓着脸质问他——“那是我自己打开的吗？！”  
“十下，”他捏着调教鞭稍稍挪开了点距离，“自己报数，躲一下或者漏数一次……重新开始。”  
话音刚落下，皮鞭撕破空气的声音伴随一股较先前而言更大的冷风倏地向他袭去。真皮抽在皮肉上发出一记清脆声响，红印迅速盖住早前那一条几近褪色的印子，歪斜着横穿于两团白花花的肉上。时洛下意识咬住了下唇，幼崽似的呜咽声从唇齿间流出来，顺着低下的头颅滑进水池里。他浑身止不住发抖，身后的刺痛从尾椎骨一路攀爬至脑中，从未体验过的疼痛逼下了方才若有若无的兴奋感，他睁开紧闭着的眼睛，视线被水汽晕得有些模糊不清。  
“时洛。”  
男孩儿抖了抖，反应过来后迅速顺着对方给的台阶走下：“一……”  
他的声音闷闷的，余邃看不见他的脸，光凭一个音节他也没法琢磨透自己下手到底重不重，小孩儿是真觉得疼得受不了了，还是只是因为害臊和生气。他抿了抿嘴，把握了下手上的力度，重新挥了下去。  
第二鞭错开了第一道印记，落在离大腿根稍近的地方，大概是那里更敏感的缘故，时洛险些整个人跳起来，他不可控地憋出一声不完整的痛呼，尾音被自己囫囵吞进了肚中。他快速报了数，而后深吸几口气，试着在下一鞭打下之前稍微平复颤动的呼吸。  
……  
时洛盯着面前的水面，浴霸的强光落在水面上，只能反射出刺眼的光线，他看不见余邃的倒影，心里多少有些不安。手指无意识地抓着手臂，不多会儿便留下了几个指印。余邃又在喊他了，男孩儿眯着眼，有点不太想听他说教，却也还是慢慢放松了手掌，好放过自己两条手臂。细鞭啪得一声落在臀上，他沉闷地低哼了声，此时身上已经渗了薄薄一层汗，交叠在一起的疼痛和瘙痒最终变成了麻木，他现在只觉得短时间内去触碰臀部可能也感受不到什么；而更让他焦虑的是心里那点细密的小心思，包括不太明白为什么自己在这种情况下勃起了，包括余邃到底是怎么想的……  
最后一鞭不太重，力度刚好地滑过粉嫩的山丘，时洛从牙缝里挤出数字，刚想放松下来躬起背，却被一只热乎乎的手从后面绕过来托住了下巴。他愣了一下，随即身子被拉力向后拖去，轻轻靠在了对方的腿上。他的脸被人抬起，余邃那张看似与平时并无区别的面孔倒着出现在自己上方。时洛眨眨眼，挤掉眼眶里剩下的生理泪水，脸上逐渐浮起一朵朵红晕。  
余邃摸了摸小孩儿湿漉漉的脸，拇指按住了明显被咬过的下唇，他轻叹了口气，对着那几道意料之内的齿痕有些无奈。  
时洛意识到了这点，刚软下的身子又僵硬了起来。他有些窘迫地移开视线，却发现除此之外并不知道该落在何处。  
“洛洛，”余邃拨开他额前的短发，细心地将它们拢到一边，他稍稍弯下腰，亲吻在他光洁的额头上，冰凉的皮肤贴上自己温热的唇肉，让他有些舍不得离开，“把嘴张开。”他摸了摸小孩儿的耳垂，在边上呢喃细语。  
时洛呼吸变得有些急促，他下意识摇了摇头。  
余邃被他逗笑了，可怜兮兮的呜咽声钻进耳里，他捏捏对方的肩膀，让他放松点儿：“乖，别让我说第二遍。“  
狼崽咬住自己口腔内侧，拧起眉来试图用湿漉漉的眼睛去讨好身后的人，他挪了挪腿，好缓解长跪的腿地麻痹感，甚至想干脆站起身挂到对方身上。  
如果……如果那样做了……他会挨多少训呢……？时洛咽了咽口水，竟有些期待地想到。  
余邃承认有那么一会儿他确实心软了，他做了个深呼吸，捏住小孩儿的脸颊迫使其张开嘴，而后迅速从水池里捞出口塞，将小球按进他嘴里。时洛似有似无地挣扎了几下，抗拒的话语被堵回了嘴中。余邃将皮带子在他脑后扣上，替人把卡住的头发丝撩了出来。他重新把视线放回对方脸上，刚好看见他一脸凶狠地将口球咬得咔咔作响以示不满，黑色的口塞和皮带在白皙的皮肤上显得有些色情，等拿下来的时候兴许还会留下几道红印。  
余邃揉揉他的脑袋，拎起被冷落许久的牵引链，蹲下身来把他上半身拽低。时洛撑住地面，以防自己一脑袋撞上浴缸。余邃牵着他退了几步，让人朝后挪。小孩儿含糊不清地小声抱怨了几句，红着脸迂缓倒退爬了几步。他听见对方又偷偷笑了一声，简直想求他索性把自己耳朵也堵上。  
余邃当然不会这么做，他甚至还要伏到他身上，手掌轻轻拍在对方红彤彤的皮肤上，在哆哆嗦嗦的小崽子耳边喊他小公狗。  
时洛喊了声，扣球把他的声音堵得有些沉闷，倒也不担心叫得太响隔墙入耳。哦，是了，他突然想起来，原来楼下还有这么几个人的存在。  
“趴好了，别把头撞坏了。”  
“嗯……”他应了声，舌头舔了舔嘴里的小球，觉得下巴开始有些发酸。  
余邃把细鞭放到架子上，抽出和一堆瓶瓶罐罐凑在一起的马鞭——他拢共从皮箱里拿了三样拍打器具，还有只手拍或许用不上。男人把鞭拍按在小孩儿的皮肤上，认真思考让对方趴在自己怀里用手拍任打的可能性。  
他用器具在时洛臀缝和大腿内侧时轻时重地划着，一会儿又穿过他分开的双腿，朝人会阴处划去。时洛触电似的跳了一下，又被按住后腰压了回去。  
余邃揉捏着他的窄腰，开始“宣读”他的第二条“罪行”：“说脏话，你的坏习惯是不是该改改了，我没教过你吗？”  
时洛使劲摇摇头，注意力全在阴囊被鞭拍按压的快感上。  
“……”余邃收回手，不由分说在他屁股上抽了一下，“现在教你，可没那么容易蒙混过关，”他起身，站在时洛两腿间，用脚轻轻踢了踢他膝盖，示意对方再分开点，“还有，一生气就想跑，怎么这么喜欢给人看脸色？”他抬起手，在人脊椎骨上划了一下，“拴不住的小狗…我可不太喜欢……二十下，规矩一样，不准逃、报数，明白吗？”  
“e…en、ai……”他攥住手掌下的浴巾，回复时从口球洞里流出的唾液跌碎在粗糙的布料上，他红了耳朵，觉得自己浑身都要烧起来了。  
余邃没犹豫，听见答复便直接打了上去。腿分得过开的缘故，时洛粉嫩柔软的后穴直接暴露在他的视线里，此时正因为拍打而剧烈收缩。他的身子前后轻微摆动着，屁股不自觉地撅了起来，现在倒真有点像摆尾的小狗了。他有点张脉偾兴，下一鞭落下，手上一时没控制好力度，在靠近臀缝的地方留下了鲜红的一小块印子。  
“啊——！”变形打转的痛呼声撕裂了空气，时洛的腰板瞬间塌了下去，软乎乎的胸膛撞在厚厚几层浴巾上，挺立的乳尖蹭出一阵过电感，他手肘搁到了一边的架子，被震得发麻。他死死咬住口球，差点儿在上面啃出了牙印，嘴里几近哭声的呜咽一时半会儿停不下来。时洛攥着毛巾，指节都有些儿发白，他觉得有点委屈，这一记显然超出了他能承受的范围，而自己做错事的程度似乎也不值得挨这么一鞭。  
他的腿不停打着颤，碍于事先订下的规矩，小孩儿不敢并起双腿，而这就意味着……  
时洛的额头抵着浴巾，他缓慢睁开眼睛，略有闪避地朝自己身下看去——他高潮了，十分不争气地被人抽着屁股射了一地。这个认知宛如一道惊雷，电得他脑袋都有些短路。他甚至没有在第一时间意识到这点，直到自己腹部有点儿凉意。  
而不合拢腿，这就意味着余邃把这个场面看得一清二楚。  
他的腹部剧烈收缩了一下，阴茎在不应期里再次颤颤巍巍翘了起来。  
“……”时洛在心底狠狠骂了自己几句，同时庆幸因为之前灌肠的缘故，并没有摄入太多水分，否则这会儿喷出来的该有些别的东西了。  
余邃停了好一会儿，看着对方臀瓣上的鞭痕有些自责、心疼，他收紧了手心，觉得是否应该停下这场四不像的玩闹，直到从他腿间看见深色的浴巾上粘着的几小点白色。他愣了一下，转而轻轻拉了拉牵引链。  
“洛洛。”  
“……嗯？”小孩儿的鼻音很重，不用猜都知道他哭了。  
“你把头转过来。”  
时洛吸了吸鼻子，慢吞吞地支起身子扭过脑袋，他撑开眼皮，看到面前放大的帅脸晃了神。  
余邃一手撑在他手边，上半身整个伏在他身上，熟悉的气味瞬间入侵他的领域。“要我停下来吗？”他问道。  
时洛出神地盯着那两颗颜色有些偏棕的瞳仁，如果不是嘴里塞了东西，他想凑过去吻他。  
男孩儿摇了摇头，转回去不再看他。  
余邃在他肩膀上落下一吻，接着重新站回原处，避开自己的失误，打在尚且完好的皮肤上。  
二十下说多不多，说少不少，等他甩下最后一记时，时洛整个人像是从水池里捞出来似的，在暖气的加持下，忍出一身汗。  
余邃扔开马鞭，蹲下身去把即将歪倒在地上的人捞进怀里，让小孩儿脑袋靠在自己脖颈边，一下下轻柔地拍着他的背安抚。时洛小声呻吟着，他的嗓子喊得有点儿哑，此刻喘出的气断断续续的。他睁开浸湿的眼睛，手指在口塞上扒拉了两下，余邃调整好姿势，替人扯开锁扣。黑色小球带着皮圈落在胸前，在皮肉上留下一路水渍后才落到地上。余邃扯下挂栏上的毛巾，把他下巴、嘴角上的大片唾液擦了个干净。  
时洛哼哼唧唧地推开他的手，把脸埋进对方颈窝里使劲嗅了几下。  
“抱歉……”余邃揽自己他的肩膀，顺着他弯曲的脊背向下扫去，检查对方红肿的臀部是否有因为自己这几下动作而被蹭破皮。  
“……”时洛叽里咕噜地在他耳边说了句什么，还未等余邃听明白，便按住男人肩膀，用力向后将他推倒在地上。  
他膝盖跪在对方腰侧，怕自己太重压痛人才没有坐上去。时洛手撑在他的胸前，小爪子时不时要扒拉几下，他使劲眨眼挤出糊在眼前的眼泪，变脸似的换上凶狠面具弯腰低头瞪着对方。余邃看着男孩儿粉扑扑的脸蛋，余光里瞥见他发红的膝盖，他伸手抓着时洛的腰，把人按坐在自己身上。他勃起且还未发泄过的性器碰上对方的，惹得小崽子又是一抖。  
时洛眯起眼睛，牙齿在嘴里磨得嘎吱嘎吱响，他捏住余邃的腰胯，给他下最后通牒：“你别动！”  
男人立即松开并举起双手以示投降：“好，我不动，”他玩起眼睛，偷偷瞄向小孩儿半硬的下身，“可那怎么让你舒服呢…？”  
时洛张了张嘴，一时半会儿哑了火，他脸上逐渐升腾起一阵热度，在对方的忍笑声中捂住余邃的嘴：“……我…我…自己来……余邃，你这个月都别想再碰我了。”  
余邃眨了眨眼，两条手臂仍自然曲起放在耳边。他点点头，时洛松开手，重新握住那段虽窄但有力的腰，稍稍抬起臀部，把他发硬灼热的肉柱压在会阴下。他试着磨蹭了几下，又停下动作扭头在浴室里找什么东西。  
余邃了然，他探出手去把一旁的抽屉拉开，从里面掏出一管新的润滑剂，塞进小孩手里。后者捧着它就像捧着个时间定格器，整个人都没了动静。狼崽皱起鼻子，三下五除二撕开塑料包装，恶狠狠拧开盖子，朝那根粗长的茎身上挤去。  
“可以不碰你……”余邃垂眸看着小孩儿笨拙地挤润滑，突然开口，“时神，只要你不自己来找我……”  
时洛手一抖，大半管乳白色的液体洒在他下身上。小孩儿把东西一扔，手忙脚乱地将润滑拢到自己身下，生怕凉坏余邃的胃。他胡乱折腾了一通，这才后知后觉回过神来细想对方的话。罢了又急红了眼，恶狼扑食似的趴到对方身上，一口咬在平日里最显眼的脖颈上。  
余邃闷哼了一声，歪过头任他啃，手放到时洛背后轻柔拍抚着。  
“就算我来找你…也不行，“时洛舔了舔它脖子上的齿痕，开始在他身上缓慢起伏，“你能不能…自律一下……”粘稠的润滑液在俩人腹部黏得不可分离，他摆动着屁股，用自己阴茎去蹭对方的，动作学得有模有样，湿答答的液体被拍出啪啪声，替顶身的动作打着拍子似的，在时洛耳边吵得头昏。  
“好，”余邃低头亲亲小孩儿，在他圆润的鼻尖上咬了口，“你腿疼不疼？别弄了吧……“时洛始终保持着跪坐的姿势，他本应该坐不下来的，余邃皱着眉，不想让对方这么不舒服。  
“不疼，你等着，我、我可以的……”他推着对方胸膛，重新坐直了身子，让阴茎在自己身下快速摩擦，相较于之前干燥带来的刺痛感，有了足够的润滑后让他敏感、柔软、不常被触碰的阴部都有了快感。  
柱身下两个小球搁在自己后穴口，被分泌出的体液浸染得水光淋漓。他小声呻吟了几下，手掌在男人绷紧的胸腹上收紧又摊开，从对方的角度看就像只踩奶的猫，舒服得打呼。余邃伸手圈住小孩儿的性器，让他每次挺身都能撞进自己手圈出的小洞里。时洛扭得很卖力，生怕单调的摩擦不能让对方射出来似的，还将手绕到自己身后，小心翼翼避开被鞭策得通红的屁股，捏揉他的阴囊，圆滚滚的肉球在湿滑的指间滑动，左右撞在臀肉和掌心中，发出啪唧啪唧响亮的水声。  
时洛喘得全身发红，被情欲支配的身子缓慢向后仰去，将胸腹和脖颈扯出条色情的弧度。他穴道条件反射地剧烈收缩着，还是觉得被什么东西塞满会比较舒服，他一手向后撑住人大腿，一手鬼鬼祟祟地探向洞口。  
“啪！”  
小孩儿惊呼了一声，没有口塞的阻拦，他哑哑的叫喊声在浴室的墙壁上来回弹撞。时洛倏地缩起肩膀，抿住嘴噤了声。余邃刚才一巴掌甩在他半边屁股上，手掌与臀肉的直接接触令他羞耻得想挖穿墙壁逃跑。他缩回自己的手，不再抱有自慰的想法，老老实实地放在男人小腹上。  
他专心压在他身上骑了好一会儿，会阴和腿根的皮肤被粗硬的阴茎磨得通红而滚烫，大腿在濒临边缘的快感中剧烈颤抖，就连小腿肚也不住筋挛。时洛猛地抓住在自己下身上撸动的手，缓缓瘫软到人身上，他的大脑乱成一团毛球，甚至觉得下半身已经被人磨破，血肉与那根肉柱水乳交融。他把头搁在余邃颈窝里，呻吟喘息因为身体的抽搐而断断续续。小孩儿蜷起脚趾，在高潮的余韵中夹紧双腿。  
余邃握住人腰肢，快速顶撞了数下后，沉吟着射在与他交叠的部位处，同润滑剂一起把那块弄得粘粘糊糊的——

周火掏出手机看了眼，琢磨着该提醒那群小崽子们早些下机了。他从沙发里艰难地爬出来，揉揉发酸的眼睛，走上二楼推开训练室的门，而后一愣：“whisper和evil呢？”  
宸火抽空抬头看了他一眼：“哦，我正要和你说呢。我怀疑他俩吃坏了肚子，尤其是时洛那小崽子，这一晚上都跑了几次厕所了？就刚才，”他啪啪在键盘上飞速按了一通，接着道，“余邃跟他一起出去了，到现在还没回呢。嗐，你去看看呗？我怕他俩在厕所昏迷了，我们队可没替补啊。哎我跟你说……”  
……  
……

-End(?)-

**Author's Note:**

> *有些梗是亲友提供的  
> *调教用具参考的是upko的  
> *不是很正规的bdsm，写着玩玩的，余邃那么温柔大概舍不得用太大力了（
> 
> FT：没有超车，很快乐，下次一定不会那么长了，我太累了😫  
> 废话有点多，写得断断续续的可能不太连贯（跪下）  
> 这个其实还有个后续…dbq因为大晚上的和亲友性质上来讨论了好久，怎么搞都很合适…后续等来感觉了再继续吧orz  
> 谢谢各位厚爱。


End file.
